


Старые песни, потоп и пожар (Old Songs, Flood and Flame)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's control kink, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Coital Banter, Face-Sitting, Gansey's friend kink, M/M, Polysexual Sarchengsey, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Ronan's Gansey kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Когда Адам говорит ему поцеловать Ронана, от растерянности Ганси не остаётся и следа. Ронан, его губы, едва заметная шероховатость лёгкой щетины на подбородке, исходящий от его тела жар — всё это кажется таким знакомым и в то же время упоительно неизведанным. Поцелуй становится глубже, Ганси неуверенно трогает Ронана за плечо. В следующую секунду они прерываются, чтобы вдохнуть, и горячее дыхание Линча касается его кожи.— Блин, — хрипло говорит Адам. Взгляд у него неподвижный и пристальный, почти так же он выглядит во время гаданияИли:Ронан и Ганси дарят Адаму Самый-Лучший-Подарок-на-День-Рождения
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Side Sarchengsey - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Старые песни, потоп и пожар (Old Songs, Flood and Flame)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Songs, Flood and Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962007) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Этот трисам заслуживает восьми миллионов фиков — поверить не могу, что их так мало. Не думаю, что мне удалось разрубить гордиев узел взаимоотношений между этими тремя персонажами, но, надеюсь, вам понравятся мои попытки заставить их договориться.  
> Текст немного ООСный (поскольку я убеждена, что любой фик, где Ронан участвует в трисаме, обязательно будет ООСным), но имейте в виду, что все персонажи немного старше, чем в каноне, и я попыталась представить, как они могли бы измениться за это время. Также есть упоминание Блу в сексуальном контексте — для пэйринга недостаточно, но, поскольку Адам бисексуален, мне кажется, сказать об этом необходимо.  
> Название фика — строчка из песни [«Lies»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81RqEnvczV8) Chvrches
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Бета перевода - [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor)

Кому: Ронан  
6:02 PM  
_Что будешь дарить Адаму на день рождения? Так трудно найти что-то подходящее, и чтобы он не драматизировал_ _:/_

От кого: Ронан  
6:28 PM  
_вопрос скорее в том что я с ним буду делать_

Кому: Ронан  
6:31 PM  
_Легко тебе >:(_

От кого: Ронан  
6:40 PM  
_тебе тоже может быть легко_

Кому: Ронан  
6:41 PM  
_???_

От кого: Ронан  
6:42 PM  
_не прибедняйся  
пэрриш будет вспоминать и дрочить на это всю оставшуюся поверь _

Ганси отвечает не сразу (в памяти ещё свежи времена, когда от Ронана невозможно было добиться смски, придёт ли он к ужину. Мысль о том, что теперь Линч по телефону организует секс втроём, слегка ошеломляет). Ганси медленно листает полдюжины вкладок, открытых в браузере, просматривая подарки, которые заинтересовали его, но для Адама кажутся неудачными. Он оборачивается к сидящей за рулём Блу и спрашивает:

— Ты бы разозлилась, если бы у меня был секс с Адамом и Ронаном? 

Блу корчит рожицу, но глаз от дороги не отводит.

— Убедись сначала, что по Линчу ничего там не ползает, — отвечает она. Ганси морщит нос, и Блу напоминает: — Ты же знаешь правила.

Ганси знает. Втроём они решили, что в том, что касается секса, их отношения будут открытыми. Договором учитывается и любовь Ганси к экспериментам, и любовь Генри к дискотекам, и би-любопытство Блу.

— То, что это наши друзья, ничего не меняет, — заявляет она.

Ганси кивает и вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть на заднее сиденье, где, выказывая полное пренебрежение к ремню безопасности, растянулся Генри.

— Генри?

— Давай, чувак, — откликается тот. — Не вопрос. Не понимаю, как так получилось, что вы до сих пор не переспали. 

Ганси краснеет. Сказать, что он и не думал об этом, значит солгать — ещё как думал, особенно когда только познакомился с Ронаном. Но когда у Линча умер отец, эти чувства отступили перед беспокойством и желанием оберегать Ронана. В ночах, проведённых в одной постели, когда Ронан перебрался к нему на фабрику, и в поцелуях, которыми они обменивались, было больше чувства защищённости, чем желания. Это не мешало Ганси мечтать о них позже, прислонившись к стене в тесном душе, и ненавидеть себя за разнузданные фантазии. А потом, когда Адам и Ронан стали встречаться, ситуация обострилась настолько, что Ганси было страшно даже подумать об этом, и он старался никогда не позволять себе таких мыслей. Благодаря сначала Блу, а потом и Генри, которые отвлекли его, это оказалось легче, чем он предполагал.

Ганси снова утыкается в телефон и скользит пальцем по экрану, возвращаясь к переписке с Ронаном. Пару минут он колеблется, глядя на пейзаж, который по мере приближения к Генриетте становится всё более пышным. Блу, не поворачивая головы, косится на него — то ли с пониманием, то ли с интересом.

— Слушай, Ронана из-за тебя, наверное, хватит инфаркт, — наконец произносит она. — Спорим, он там уже два браслета сгрыз.

— Оооо! — встревает Генри. — Умоляю, сделай это! Расскажешь потом, распространяется ли его оральная фиксация на спальню.

У Ганси вырывается раздражённый смешок, но внизу живота вспыхивает возбуждение.

Кому: Ронан  
7:03 PM  
_Адам точно не возражает?  
_  
От кого: Ронан  
7:03 PM  
_это же сюрприз. не ссы ему понравится. сарджент и чень могут посмотреть лол  
штк пжлст давай без них  
дик  
_  
Кому: Ронан  
7:15 PM  
_Хорошо. Увидимся завтра вечером._  
  
________________________________________

Вечером третьего июля дом номер 300 по Фокс-Вэй напоминает светящийся шумный улей. Бессчётные голоса, эхом раздающиеся в комнатах, для Адама звучат симфонией. Когда он уступил друзьям и согласился на вечеринку в честь своего дня рождения, то думал, что соглашается ради них, но сейчас вовсе не уверен в этом. В школьные годы столько людей, собравшихся в одном месте ради него, казались бы ему недостижимой мечтой. Всех привлекала харизма Ганси, манило ядовитое очарование Ронана, но сам он был всего лишь вежливым, тихим, едва заметным Адамом Пэрришем. И вот он сидит на кухне в доме Блу, и вокруг него кружатся восемь человек — дарят изготовленные собственноручно подарки, то и дело предлагают таинственные напитки. Быть центром внимания необычно, но определённо не плохо, решает Адам. Ронан вовсе не так блаженно счастлив, но в кои-то веки ведёт себя благовоспитанно и не хамит. Услышав рёв Кабана на подъездной дорожке, он подпрыгивает, словно укушенный, и выбегает наружу.

Калла, вынимая из духовки нечто — Адаму это видеть пока нельзя, — презрительно фыркает:

— Что это со змеёй?

Адам пожимает плечами:

— Наверное, соскучился по друзьям.

Ронан, выйдя из дома, наблюдает с крыльца, как Ганси, Блу и Генри выбираются из машины, которую он приснил для них. Они крепко обнимают Ронана, все жизнерадостно друг друга приветствуют, и всё нормально до тех пор, пока Ронан не замечает, что Блу молчит и самодовольно улыбается.

Он свирепо смотрит на неё и рычит:

— Заткнись, Сарджент. — Кончики ушей у него розовеют.

— Я ни слова не сказала, Линч, — непринуждённо отвечает она.

— Мы у тебя в долгу, Ронан, — любезно сообщает Генри. — Ганси-бой снял нам на ночь номер с джакузи.

— Фу, отстой, — ворчит Ронан. — Вы бы хоть не распространялись.

— Ронан, — сладким голосом начинает Блу, — ты в прямом смысле слова крадёшь нашего бойфренда, чтобы устроить праздничную групповушку, и у тебя же хватает наглости…

— Закрой рот, — шипит Ронан. — Богом клянусь, малявка, если Калла или ещё кто-нибудь узнает, я… блин, я…

Блу вскидывает брови:

— В таком случае веди себя прилично. И верни его целым и невредимым.

На освещённом крыльце видно, как лицо Ганси приобретает восхитительный алый оттенок.

— Э… — говорит он, — давайте поздравим именинника.

К середине вечера к ним присоединяется Хелен Ганси. Произнося тост, она хихикает и целует Адама в щёку, и несколько пар глаз нервно обращаются к Ронану, но, похоже, вид Адама, пьющего свою первую в жизни пинту Гиннесса, доставляет Линчу такое удовольствие, что до всего остального ему нет дела.

Часов в десять Адам замечает, что Ронана нигде нет, и, пока все наблюдают, как порядком подвыпившая Орла по ладони предсказывает Генри довольно-таки неприличное будущее, он выходит из дома.

Ронан стоит под большим деревом на заднем дворе, глядя сквозь едва различимые ветви в холодное ночное небо.

— Эй, — окликает Адам. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — тут же отвечает Ронан. — Просто стало жарко. И у меня, блин, аллергия на всю эту их травяную хрень.

Адам ждёт, потому что знает — есть ещё что-то.

— Слушай, — после минутного молчания говорит Ронан; он раскачивается на каблуках. — Ты же всё ещё не против насчёт того, чтобы с Ганси, так?

— Насчёт чего с Ганси? — произносит Адам. Его сердце пропускает удар, но Ронан ведь говорит не о…

— Ну, понимаешь, насчёт того, о чём мы разговаривали.

— Ронан, — неуверенно говорит Адам. — Ты что, попросил Ганси заняться с нами сексом втроём?

— Ты же говорил, что хочешь!

— Ну, да, я только… вот чёрт. Когда? — От выпитого у Адама немного кружится голова и кажется, что происходящее ему снится.

— Да сегодня. Это же твой день рождения!

— Блин. Твою ж мать. Ладно, — Адам проводит рукой по волосам. — И что, он согласился?

— Легко. Он думает, это была моя идея, — у Ронана вырывается смешок.

Адам вздыхает.

— Вообще-то, Ронан, она твоя и была. Если я правильно помню, разговор про это зашёл, когда ты признался, что вы тогда целовались всё время.

Ронан бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Какая разница. Тебя это завело.

Задняя дверь дома со стуком распахивается, избавляя Адама от необходимости придумывать ответ.

— Мальчики! — кричит в темноту Мора. — Возвращайтесь! Пора пробовать торт!

Когда все спели «С днём рождения!» и ужасное смущение Адама прошло, он трезвеет; около полуночи Блу и Генри начинают многозначительно зевать. Старшее поколение давно отправилось спать, а молодёжь сидит кругом и играет в карточную игру, правила которой то и дело меняются.

— Ганси, — с оживлением говорит Хелен, деловито собирая карты, — не хочешь вернуться в Вашингтон со мной? Не придётся завтра самому ехать.

Ганси цепенеет, заикается, и на один ужасный миг Адаму кажется, что сейчас он выдаст что-нибудь прямо при сестре — и при Орле, которая внимательно прислушивается.

— Извини, Хелен, — вмешивается Блу, — но ночью Ганси нам понадобится. Не беспокойся, мы проследим, чтобы утром он выехал к родителям вовремя.

Брови Хелен на секунду взлетают до смешного высоко, но потом её выражение смягчается.

— Тогда ладно, — покладисто говорит она.

Щёки Ганси пылают, но Блу кажется безмятежной. Генри лежит на полу, и, обмахиваясь веером игральных карт, словно девушка на первом балу, старается ржать потише. Адам бросает взгляд на Ронана и сам едва сдерживает смех при виде его ошарашенного лица.

Спустя несколько минут, когда все они выходят наружу, в ночь, Ронан нехотя протягивает Блу кулак.

— С нас причитается, — бурчит он.

— Знаю, — спокойно отвечает она, а Генри открывает перед ней пассажирскую дверь Камаро. Далеко не сразу Адам привык, что кто-то из них сидит за рулём Кабана; впрочем, если говорить начистоту, хуже Ганси водить невозможно.

По дороге в Амбары они перекидываются едва ли парой слов, но молчание в салоне "БМВ" не неловкое или принуждённое - оно искрит. Ронан ведёт не быстрее, чем обычно, однако Адаму кажется, что повороты берёт как-то нервно и дёргано.

— Я в душ, — говорит Ганси, войдя в дом, и рассматривает их обоих по очереди. — Весь день в дороге.

Адам коротко кивает, и ему приятно, что Ганси уходит, только дождавшись этого кивка.

Когда он возвращается, в полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг талии, Ронан и Адам сидят на кровати, склонив друг к другу головы. Ганси не знает, целуются они или совещаются, или то и другое, и, когда оба вдруг поднимают на него взгляд, чувствует себя неуютно. _Не слишком ли дерзко_ , размышляет он, _предположить, что я когда-нибудь могу оказаться между ними?_

Адам поднимается с кровати и приносит стул, стоящий у стола неподалёку. Сначала Ганси думает, что стул этот предназначается для него, но Адам усаживается сам и указывает на кровать:

— Давай.

Ганси нерешительно садится. Ронан выглядит непроницаемым. Ганси привык, что язык его тела очень красноречив, но сейчас Ронан неподвижно и прямо сидит на кровати.

— Как вы себе это представляете? — спрашивает Ганси. Он чувствует себя растерянным.

— Ты не против, если я буду говорить вам обоим, что делать? — интересуется Адам.

Ганси быстро смотрит на Ронана. Его прикрытые глаза и едва заметная ухмылка говорят, что он-то совершенно не против. Ганси сдаётся. Он знает, чего стоит заслужить доверие Ронана Линча.

Когда Адам говорит ему поцеловать Ронана, от растерянности Ганси не остаётся и следа. Ронан, его губы, едва заметная шероховатость лёгкой щетины на подбородке, исходящий от его тела жар — всё это кажется таким знакомым и в то же время упоительно неизведанным. Поцелуй становится глубже, Ганси неуверенно трогает Ронана за плечо. В следующую секунду они прерываются, чтобы вдохнуть, и горячее дыхание Линча касается его кожи.

— Блин, — хрипло говорит Адам. Взгляд у него неподвижный и пристальный, почти так же он выглядит во время гадания. Сияющий Ганси оборачивается к нему:

— Нравится?

— Не представляешь, — выдыхает Адам, — сколько раз я об этом думал. Вы двое на фабрике всю ночь, и больше никого. Я же знал, что вы оба не спите.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Ганси смеётся:

— Всё было совсем не так. Этого не было.

Глаза Ронана темнее, чем обычно.

— Но ты хотел, чтобы было, — говорит он.

Ганси замирает, а потом признаётся:

— Да, — и больше не говорит ничего, только облизывает губы и ждёт, что ответит Ронан. Когда-то, давным-давно, он не дожидался бы, когда Ронан выскажется, и сказал бы за него, и тому осталось бы только согласиться. Но это не тот Ронан, которого он знал три года назад. Даже три месяца назад.

— Я тоже, — наконец произносит Ронан. Адам, сидящий неподалёку, не двигается. У Ганси мелькает мысль — может, они уже обсуждали это раньше? 

Следующий поцелуй совсем другой, словно это признание перекинуло стрелку на рельсах. Ганси целует Ронана медленно; не выражает страсть — просит прощения за то, что могло бы быть. Ронан в ответ нежно кладёт ладонь ему на затылок. Когда Ганси отстраняется и прижимается лицом к плечу Ронана, тот бросает взгляд на Адама. Адам проницательно наблюдает за ними, слегка склонив голову набок.

— Хм… — произносит Ронан, и Ганси никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так неуверенно. — Что… что дальше?..

— Ложись на спину, — говорит Адам таким тоном, какой Ганси нечасто от него слышит. Этот тон удивительно напоминает, как властно Адам говорил на уроках, когда знал, что блестящий ответ у него наготове. Кажется, это было целую жизнь назад.

— Ганси, — продолжает Адам, — на что ты согласен? Мы не будем делать ничего, к чему ты не готов.

— Всё, что хочешь, — отвечает Ганси. — Я доверяю тебе.

Он говорит серьёзно, и от этих слов по телу Адама пробегает дрожь.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Сядешь ему на лицо.

Ганси издаёт задушенный звук. Ронан фыркает:

— Долго придумывал?

Адам чувствует, что краснеет.

— Ладно. Прошу прощения, у меня не так уж много опыта. Предпочитаешь что-нибудь другое?

Ронан, глядя в потолок, ухмыляется:

— Да вообще-то нет.

У Ганси встревоженный вид:

— А это не опасно?

— Я крепкий, — откликается Ронан. — А ты вроде как не великан. Вреда не причинишь.

Ганси заливается краской, но скидывает полотенце и ногой отбрасывает его в сторону. На Адама производит впечатление ровный золотистый цвет кожи — Ганси что, загорал голым? Тот перекидывает ногу через Ронана, неловко нависая над ним.

— Садись, — говорит Адам, видя, как его бёдра дрожат от напряжения. — Всё нормально.

— Если не сможешь дышать, ущипни меня за ногу, например, — голос у Ганси обеспокоенный, но подрагивает от предвкушения.

— Я тебя за яйца ущипну, если не заткнёшься, — обещает Ронан, рассеянно поглаживая его лодыжку.

Ганси сопит и опускается ниже. Адам точно знает, когда происходит контакт, потому что у Ганси перехватывает дыхание, а ладони Ронана сжимают его ноги.

— О господи, — говорит Ганси срывающимся голосом.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Адам.

Горло Ганси вздрагивает.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Как-то непривычно.

Он ёрзает, привыкая к ощущениям, и через некоторое время, кажется, расслабляется. Он опирается на спинку кровати, слегка выгибает спину и осторожно покачивает бедрами. Адаму не видно, что делает Ронан, но то, что в этом он хорош, Адам знает. Ганси опускает руку, которой держался за изголовье кровати, и шарит Ронана по голове, забыв, что волосы у того короче, чем у его постоянных любовников.

Адам не выдерживает и пересаживается со стула на кровать. Неуверенно пропускает сквозь пальцы волосы Ганси, всё ещё влажные после душа, касается ладонью щеки и, наконец, целует его приоткрытые губы.

Адам чувствует, как дыхание Ганси сбивается, как он задыхается, насаживаясь на Ронана, и от этого поцелуй становится ещё жарче. Через некоторое время он отстраняется, чтобы Ганси отдышался.

— Скажи, как тебе? — тихо говорит Адам ему на ухо.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Ганси. Голос едва не срывается на всхлип, по груди и лицу расползается румянец. — Очень хорошо.

Адам невольно усмехается. Вытянув шею, он заглядывает через плечо Ганси, и видит, как двигаются челюсти Ронана. Бросив взгляд на противоположный край постели, Адам замечает, что пальцы ног у Ронана поджаты, а тёмный член, прижатый к бедру, стоит колом.

— Как думаешь, ты бы мог вот так кончить? — почти шёпотом спрашивает Адам, поглаживая сосок Ганси. Прикрыв глаза, Ганси выгибается навстречу прикосновению.

— Да, — выдыхает он. — Думаю, да.

— Не кончай. Хочу, чтобы ты подождал.

Ганси замирает и смотрит на Адама с отчаянием. Ладони Ронана скользят по его ногам, вверх, обхватывают талию. Голова Линча, даже прижатая к матрасу, движется вверх-вниз, и, судя по судорожным вздохам Ганси, язык Ронана, должно быть, делает бесстыдные вещи.

— Адам, — скулит Ганси. На его щеках горят яркие пятна.

— Давай, слезай с него, — распоряжается Адам, — и мы о тебе позаботимся.

Ганси, пошатываясь, сползает и приваливается к спинке кровати; грудь его тяжело поднимается и опускается, волосы растрёпаны. Ронан тоже выглядит совершенно непристойно — лицо раскраснелось, губы блестят от слюны; он вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони. От Адама не ускользает, каким голодным взглядом он смотрит на Ганси, сидящего в изголовье. Затем Ронан переводит взгляд на Адама; вид у него всё такой же голодный.

— Ну и как? — спрашивает Адам, обнимая Ганси за плечи и целуя в щёку. — Хочешь его трахнуть?

Ганси оборачивается и смотрит на него огромными глазами. Адам так близко к нему, что видит отпечаток зубов на прикушенной нижней губе.

— Ты уверен? — запинаясь, спрашивает Ганси. — Это всё-таки твой день рождения.

Адам поднимает бровь:

— И что?

Ганси слегка пожимает плечами:

— Не хочу, чтобы было… только для меня.

— Не беспокойся, — смеётся Адам. — Времени у нас много. И поверь, ему, — кивок в сторону Ронана, — это тоже в кайф.

— Я вообще-то здесь, — раздражённо напоминает Ронан.

— И не возражаешь, — откликается Адам, и поворачивается к Ганси: — Ну? Если хочешь, конечно.

— Ужасно хочу, — признаётся тот.

— А я хочу посмотреть, — ухмыляется Адам.

— Говорил же — вспоминать и дрочить, — скалится Ронан. — Всё норм, чувак, сейчас буду готов.

Они наблюдают, как Ронан достаёт из тумбочки смазку и, встав на колени в изножье кровати и приподняв бёдра, энергично двигает пальцами между ног.

Ганси облизывает губы:

— Спасибо. Я раньше делал это… всего пару раз. С Генри, и…

Ронан перебивает его громким стоном:

— Нет, грёбаный хиппи! Никаких разговоров о твоей шизанутой сексуальной жизни в моём доме — в моей постели!..

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Ганси. — Просто… дай мне знать, если я что-то сделаю не так.

Адам вновь перебирает его волосы:

— Не волнуйся. Он не стеклянный, не сломается.

Ронан опять тихо стонет, на этот раз вовсе не от отвращения. Его рука движется медленно и ритмично.

— Хватит, — приказывает Адам. — Пусть теперь он.

Адам выпускает Ганси из объятий, и они меняются местами. Ронан ложится в изголовье, а Адам пристраивается на краешке. Он понимает — ему хочется посмотреть ещё, как эти двое договариваются между собой сами.

Ронан без слов берёт Ганси за руку, направляет себе между ног и вздрагивает от прикосновения. Ганси легко касается отверстия, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь одним, а затем двумя пальцами. На его лице — забавная сосредоточенность. Чуть раньше тем же вечером Адам думал, что Ронан будет дразнить Ганси из-за этого, но сейчас лицо Ронана такое же напряжённое. На Адама накатывает волна ностальгии — он понимает, что это выражение растерянного возбуждения видел у Ронана, когда они занимались сексом первые несколько раз.

— Я готов, когда скажешь, — охрипшим голосом говорит, наконец, Ронан. Адам протягивает небольшой тюбик Ганси, тот наносит смазку на член и, прежде чем начать действовать, склоняется к Линчу и нежно целует в щёку.

— Ну, чего рассопливился, — грубовато бурчит Ронан, но лицо его заливает румянец. Адам точно знает, что Ронану нравится ласка, даже если потом его жёстко отымеют. Особенно тогда. И думает — Ганси откуда-то узнал об этом, или это ещё одно свидетельство того, насколько хорошо он чувствует Ронана?

— Пэрриш, — хрипло говорит Ронан, — иди, блядь, сюда. 

Адам придвигается к нему, и Линч тут же его целует, но, когда Ганси втискивается в него, отстраняется и тяжело дышит.

— Давай же, твою мать, — подгоняет он Ганси, который замедлился на полпути; тот входит на всю длину и произносит странно приглушённым голосом, почти благоговейно:

— Господи, Ронан.

Адам выпрямляется и смотрит туда, где их тела соединяются, где золотистая кожа Ганси прижимается к бледной коже Ронана.

Он хочет запомнить это на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Ронан дышит неглубоко и прерывисто. Чтобы отвлечь его, Адам склоняется и целует шею, оставляя синяки. И это Ронан любит — быть отмеченным, чтобы на следующий день осталось маленькое напоминание. Адаму такое тоже нравится.

Ганси двигается осторожно — только неторопливо покачивает бёдрами. У Ронана вырывается тихий гортанный стон.

— Хорошо, — умудряется сказать он. — Ещё так сделай.

Ганси делает. Его лицо по-прежнему сосредоточено, прядь каштановых волос упала на лоб, ногти впиваются в левое бедро Линча. Его движения постепенно ускоряются, и вот он уже размеренно врубается в Ронана.

Адам ловит себя на мысли — Ганси выглядит так же, когда занимается любовью с Блу? Он не представляет, чтобы тот был разным по отношению к двоим самым любимым людям. Интересно, какие звуки издаёт Блу? Её дыхание так же сбивается, как у Ронана? Изящные бёдра так же подаются навстречу, когда Ганси задевает нужную точку?

Ронан раскраснелся, дышит с трудом и просто неотразим. Адам выдавливает на руку немного смазки и тянется ему подрочить. Поначалу он касается нежно, но с губ Ронана беспрестанно срываются стоны. Адам прикусывает его шею и крепче сжимает ладонь. Он прижимается к нему так тесно, что ощущает, как в его теле эхом отзываются движения Ганси, и Адам подстраивается и работает рукой в том же ритме.

— Адам, — голос Ронана еле слышен, — я… господи! — Он вдруг ещё теснее обхватывает Ганси ногами, зажмуривается и, цветисто матерясь, кончает Адаму в кулак. Ганси подаётся назад:

— Мне… — Он не может произнести «остановиться», и задыхается, не в силах отвести взгляд от Ронана, который дрожит под ним.

— Нет, продолжай, — отвечает Адам. — Он выдержит.

Движения Ганси становятся быстрее, он кладёт руку на живот Ронана, придерживая его. Адам слышит непристойные шлепки плоти о плоть. Ронан открывает глаза, нашаривает рядом с собой руку Ганси и, поднеся её к губам, втягивает в рот указательный и средний пальцы.

— Боже мой, — выдыхает Ганси, его бёдра замирают и он кончает в Ронана. На животе у того, там, где лежала ладонь, видны красные пятна; Адам надеется, что синяки останутся и здесь.

Когда Ганси перестаёт двигаться, наступает тишина. Он переводит дыхание, осторожно высвобождается и падает на кровать рядом с Адамом. Тот молча убирает ему волосы со вспотевшего лба.

— Мне нужно полотенце, — невнятно говорит Ронан, прикрыв локтем лицо. Адам усмехается и встаёт, чтобы принести его.

Когда он возвращается, эти двое снова лениво целуются. Адам бросает полотенце Ронану; тот вытирает внутреннюю сторону бёдер и перебрасывает полотенце Ганси, который кривится и скидывает его на пол.

— Иди к нам, — распоряжается Ронан. — Наша очередь решать, чем заняться.

— Ладно, — соглашается Адам. По правде говоря, для себя самого он ничего не планировал, и рад, что у кого-то этот план есть.

— Откинься сюда, — Ронан указывает на спинку кровати. Адам повинуется, и Ронан тут же оказывается у него между ног, целует прижатый к животу твердый член, и в следующую секунду берёт его в рот. Адам не успевает предупредить, что так он кончит слишком быстро, но Ронан уже отстраняется.

— Теперь ты, — говорит он, глядя на Ганси. Тот кивает с очень серьёзным видом, и, прежде чем взять в рот, осторожно касается члена, будто не веря своим глазам.

— Не дразни, — придирчиво говорит Ронан, словно лично отвечает за минеты, которые получает Адам.

— Я не дразнил, — мычит Ганси.

— Боже святый, — говорит Адам, — мы можем поссориться позже?

— Ты знал, на что соглашался, Пэрриш.

— А ты обычно бываешь тише после того, как тебя… о господи, Ганси!

Ганси с негромким чмокающим звуком выпускает член изо рта:

— А что я сделал?

— Нет, ничего… блядь!.. продолжай.

Ронан пару минут наблюдает за происходящим, но потом решает, что смотреть — это всё-таки не для него. Он снова склоняется рядом с Ганси и целует Адама в низ живота. Ганси, отодвинувшись, касается плеча Ронана, и теперь они облизывают член вдвоём; Адаму кажется, будто он сейчас вспыхнет пламенем. От прикосновения горячих и скользких губ его захлёстывают ощущения. Он вынужден на минуту зажмуриться, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Когда он снова открывает глаза, Ронан и Ганси жадно целуются прямо над головкой его члена; бледная рука Ронана в тёмных волосах Ганси.

Адам слышит только свои рваные вздохи и влажные звуки их поцелуев. В конце концов Ронан прерывает поцелуй и берёт член в горло, а Ганси отползает. Расслабленный и тёплый после оргазма, он обнимает Адама и нежно целует.

Адаму кажется, что на его губах — знакомый вкус Ронана. Дыхание сбивается, Адам вцепляется в простыни и, наконец, кончает Ронану прямо в глотку. Ганси не прерывает поцелуя всё это время, а потом и Ронан оказывается рядом с Адамом и целует его волосы и щёку.

Наверное, это лучшее, что Адам испытал в жизни.

________________________________________

Потом они лежат все вместе на большой кровати. Адам сонно размышляет, имел ли в виду Ронан ситуации вроде этой, когда обзавёлся ею. Кажется, что нет ничего невозможного. Мысли Адама становятся немного сюрреалистичными, такое бывало с ним всего несколько раз. Например, когда он стал другом Ричарда Ганси, и тот показал ему — то, что большинство людей называют магией, реально. И когда Ронан Линч поцеловал его в первый раз. Это был день рождения Ронана, вспоминает Адам, и всё произошло в метре от того места, где он сейчас.

 _Время — это колесо_.

— О чём думаешь? — спрашивает Ганси. Обеими руками он подпирает подбородок, на носу — очки в тонкой оправе; это возвращает Адама к реальности. Он вздыхает:

— Так. Ни о чём.

Ронан переворачивается, ехидно ухмыляясь:

— Ни о чём? А мне вот кажется, ты размышляешь о том, что получил единственный подарок, который хотел настолько, что даже попросил о нём!

Повисает молчание.

— Ронан!.. — со стоном говорит Адам.

— Так это была твоя идея? — говорит Ганси, вытаращив глаза. — Ронан утверждал, что это сюрприз!

— Ну, вроде как. То есть, это было совместное решение! Я просто не думал, что он на самом деле тебя попросит. — Адам потирает лицо. — Я когда-то упоминал о том, что мне бы этого хотелось, но это был так, постельный трёп.

— Что?

— Нет, — вмешивается Ронан. — Трёп — это если в горячке сам не знаешь, что несёшь. А тут по-другому. Он просто зациклился. Хотел грязных подробностей. Выпытывал, заходил ли я когда-нибудь…

— Хватит! — снова стонет Адам.

— Ну что ж, — Ганси, нахмурившись, смотрит на Адама. — Подытожим. Вот это вот всё случилось потому, что ты хотел, чтобы у меня был секс с Линчем? — Ронан ухмыляется. — Который, очевидно, ещё не дорос до того, чтобы обсуждать подобные вопросы напрямую?

— Ладно, — говорит Адам. — Всё так. Но я тоже довольно неплохо провёл время.

— Меня развели, — трагически заявляет Ганси. — Использовали в гнусных целях.

Адам закатывает глаза:

— Заставить вас обоих признать, что между вами десять лет существовало подавленное сексуальное напряжение — вовсе не гнусно!

Ронан недоверчиво фыркает:

— Желаешь поговорить о подавлении, Пэрриш? Твою мать, Ганси, когда ты услышишь, что он любит…

— День рождения! — вопит Адам. — У меня всё ещё день рождения, вы обязаны с этим считаться!

— Технически, придурок, это больше не твой день рождения! — заявляет Ронан. — Уже три часа ночи.

— Так не делается, — зевая, говорит Адам. — И я всё равно хочу спать.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Ганси. — А ты, Линч? Сколько обручальных колец ты уже совершенно случайно приснил?

Ронан затыкается и его лицо приобретает экстремально красный цвет. Адам закатывает глаза, но смотрит на Ронана с любовью.

— Ронан настаивает, чтобы подождать, пока я закончу обучение, — сообщает он. — До выпускного курса.

— Мы освободим день, — обещает Ганси. — А вам хорошо бы определиться насчёт свадебного подарка, чтобы у меня было время попрактиковаться.

— Господи боже, — стонет Ронан и тянется выключить свет. — Теперь ты всю жизнь мне припоминать будешь, да?

Ганси смеётся в темноте и целует волосы Адама.

— С днём рождения, — шепчет он. — Нам повезло, Адам Пэрриш, что ты у нас есть.

_— fin —_


End file.
